Juliet's gift
by Dragonsbane
Summary: Well, this is a story about a transfer student ( real original, huh?! ) from the desert. She ends up being put in Slytherin and then transfered to Gryffindor. Blah, blah blah... read and find out more! My first fan-fic so pleez be nice!! = ) r+r Just uplo
1. Chapter One

My name is Juliet. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
  
and Wizardry. I am in love with one of the boys here. His name  
  
is Harry Potter. The only problem is I'm in Slytherin and eh's  
  
in Gryffindor. I'm only 15. I lived in the Gobi desert until they  
  
put me and my older brother Ronan here. It's not that I'm not  
  
pretty or anything, I have purple eyes and red hair. I'm very  
  
pretty according to Draco. Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend, well  
  
not technically. People just assumed it and I went along with  
  
it. We had just started going out. It was about September.  
  
Pansy was really pissed off when she saw me kiss Draco in the  
  
hallway. I was already late for Potions, and she added to my  
  
lateness by putting my hair on fire. Not that my hair wasn't  
  
red enough to begin with. I was about to punch her ( after  
  
putting my hair out with a quick spell ) but I remembered I  
  
was late for Potions. ' Snape'll have my head' I thought. But he  
  
didn't seem to notice me sneak in. He was too busy giving Ron  
  
Weasley detention. I quietlt slid into my seat next to my friend  
  
  
  
Sabrina. Sabrina was a tall shy girl whom I had befriended.  
  
We both hated Pansy more than anything. " Where were you?"  
  
she whispered. But I wasn't listening. Draco had turned  
  
around in his seat and given me a wink, pointed at Ron, and  
  
started cracking up. ' He must have done something and Ron  
  
got the blame' I thought. I felt bad. I liked Ron and his friends  
  
Harry and Hermione. They had been so nice to me and my  
  
brother on the Hogwarts Express. I turned toward Sabrina  
  
who babbling on about Darian Folley who had asked her out.  
  
Big deal! He was supposedly the hottest guy in Slytherin. He  
  
had asked me out but I had said no, so he probably went and  
  
asked Sabrina out. When I had come here I hadn't even had a  
  
proper sorting. I was just put in Slytherin. I was sad. I wanted  
  
to be with the nice people that had talked to me on the train.  
  
Oh Well!  
  
Before lunch, McGonaggal stopped me in the hallway  
  
and said Dumbledore wanted to see me. According to him, I  
  
was supposed to be in Gryffindor!! I was so happy. 


	2. Chapter Two

At night, after dinner I went to the Slytherin common room to pack. Pansy was so happy. Draco was hers  
  
now. She was so happy she had helped me pack. If you consider trowing things in my trunk as fast a  
  
possible packing. Sabrina was too busy going out with her new "boyfriend".  
  
.. Just as I was locking my trunk, Draco walked in the room.  
  
"Hello draco" Pansy cooed. ( A/N: I could imagine her cooing just like an overstuffed pigeon ! Lol ) Draco  
  
didn't answer. I still cared for Draco, after all he had helped me fit in. " Would you excuse us Pansy?" he  
  
asked her. Pansy turned and left. " So.. you're a Gryffindor now." I knew what he was thinking. We  
  
couldn't date anymore. He looked so hurt. "Oh Draco." I hugged Draco tightly. It felt like he never wanted  
  
to let go. " I'll miss you Juliet" he whispered. I kissed him lightly on the lips for the last time, dragged my  
  
trunk, and left the common room forever.  
  
  
  
I walked towards the Gryffindor common room along with Dumbledore. At the end of a long hallway I saw  
  
a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password" she asked. "Morphius." The picture swung open. I  
  
entered the room. "This is where I leave you. Goodnight Juliet." Dumbledore turned and with the swish of  
  
his robes he was gone.  
  
I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and they waved at me. "Oy, Juliet!" yelled Ron. I waved. " We heard you were being transferred." A few other people had gathered and I was introduced to everyone. " Hello there, names Fred and this is my brother George." A red'haired boy said. " We're Ronnikins older brothers." Ron punched him, and I laughed. After a game of exploding snap me and Hermione went to bed.  
  
I took a the empty bed next to Hermione next to the window. I managed to change into my pajamas and lay  
  
down on my bed. The last thing that came into my mind was Draco's lips against mine for the last time,  
  
ever………. 


	3. Chapter Three

Turned out we had Herblogy with the Hufflepuffs first thing after breakfast. At the table, I saw Draco at the Slytherin table. He looked at me for about a second before returning his gaze to his breakfast. I sighed.  
  
After breakfast, we walked down to the greenhouses. The Hufflepuffs were already waiting. As I walked in the greenhouse, I noticed all the guys staring at me. I saw one boy named Ernie staring at em with his mouth open. I looked down and saw what was so "amazing." I was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts and my robe was wide open. My old boyfriends always said I had legs to kill. Of course I had been trained in the martial arts. My parents used to love to come to my try outs. Of course they weren't here anymore. Voldemort's supporters had killed them both and I had been sent to Hogwarts. I blushed and sat down next to Ron.  
  
Proffesor Sprout assigned us to deseed some plants. I ended up in a group with Ron, Ernie, and a boy I didn't recognize from Hufflepuff. "Hi I'm Ernie and this is Justin." Justin was staring at my legs. " Is it true you were transferred from Slytherin?" I nodded, and continued to deseed the plant. Ron notice where Justin was staring. " Hey never seen legs before Justin?" Justin blushed and mumbled sorry as everyone started laughing 


End file.
